Whis you were here
by No registrado
Summary: ¿Como tomas la muerte de la persona a quién amas? Después de compartir tantos momentos con esa persona, lo menos que quieres es que te abandone. Pero es algo inevitable. Por mucho que lo deseé, no puedo traerlo de vuelta. Solo desearía que estuviera aquí.


**Whis you were here**

Puedo ser duro, puedo ser fuerte, pero contigo, no es así de ninguna manera. Hay un chico, al que le importa una mierda, detrás del muro, que acabas de atravesar.

No puedo creer que te esté viendo a través de éste cristal, mi peor miedo siempre fue hacerlo y ahora se cumple. Todo el mundo me observa con esos ojos llenos de lastima, que tanto detesto. Acaricio la superficie del material que nos separa en este instante, lo único que quiero es romperlo y llevarte conmigo para estar siempre juntos.

-Me acuerdo de todas esas locuras que dijiste, las dejaste rondando en mi cabeza-digo con un débil hilo de voz, como si pudieras escucharme, o siquiera responderme-siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes… Pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí-Mi voz de quiebra de inmediato y las lágrimas caen de mis ojos-todas esas locuras que hicimos, no pensábamos sobre ello, sólo nos salieron sin pensar.

_Siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes, pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí. _Repito en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Solo como recordatorio de que nunca volverás

-¡Maldición!-grito expulsando toda mi rabia y dando un gran golpe a esa infernal caja de madera que te tiene prisionero. De inmediato todos vuelven a posar sus miradas en mí, pero ya no son de lastima, ahora proyectan miedo-Lo que daría por tenerte aquí. Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Esos hermosos ojos que me cautivaban cada mañana, están cerrados. Y está vez, para siempre. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado una vez más.

-Lo que daría por tenerte aquí.-Susurro para mí mismo.

Me encantaba tu forma de ser, quien eras, no tenías que esforzarte para gustarme, lo lograbas de inmediato. Siempre decíamos, las cosas como eran, y la verdad es que realmente lo echo de menos...

Todas esas locuras que dijiste, las dejaste rondando en mi cabeza, siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes. Pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí, todas esas locuras que hicimos, no pensábamos sobre ello, sólo nos salieron sin pensar.

Alguien, no me fijo en quién, posa su mano en mi hombro-Es hora, debe irse-me dice.

-No, no quiero dejarlo, solo quiero que sepa, que no podré dejarlo ir nunca.

-Él lo sabe, debes permitirle descansar en paz, lo merece, él…

-¡¿Él qué?! ¡¿Merece dejarme aquí sufriendo?! ¡No puedo dejarlo, él era mi todo!... Y ahora no está. ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Estoy destrozado, no puede vivir sin él!-Mi lágrimas ahora no solo son de tristeza, están llenas de dolor, rencor, ira. Esto es demasiado para mí, no lo soporto.

-Lo lamento, de verdad. Pero es el momento, él no puede volver, se ha ido. Entiéndelo. Es doloroso para todos. El mundo entero lo quería…

-El ''mundo entero'' no lo quería tanto como yo-escupo de la manera más grosera posible.

-Tienes razón… Y por eso que debo hacer esto-inesperadamente, me sujeta con sus fuertes brazos, de tal manera que me es imposible de moverme-Ahora-le dice a unos chicos junto al ataúd de Él.

-¡NO!-grito desesperadamente, luchando para que me suelte-¡SUÉLTAME!-mi mirada se posa en la escena más dolorosa de mi vida, está siendo enterrado, no volveré a verlo nunca más-¡KENDALL! ¡MALDITA SEA CARLOS, SUELTAME!

-¡No Logan! Kendall debe irse, llegó su turno.

No puedo soportarlo más, con todas la fuerza que tengo doy un gran pisotón al pié de Carlos y éste me suelta inmediatamente. Corro desesperadamente hacia el lugar donde está siendo sepultado, todo el mundo se aparte y con mis manos, aparto la tierra de su ataúd. Pero antes de seguir, siento los brazos de Carlos y James sujetar mis extremidades y alejarme del lugar.

-¡KENDALL NO ME DEJES!-gritó a todo pulmón-Po favor…

La tierra lo cubre completamente, está hecho. Se fue para siempre. James y Carlos me abrazan mientras entierro mi rostro mi rostro en el pecho de James, mojándolo con mis agrias lágrimas. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, aún no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado.

_Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Maldición, lo que daría por tenerte cerca. Desearía que estuvieras aquí._

* * *

**Ay yo siempre con mis Shots Darks (¿) Soy tan especial *-* y cómo algunos se habrán dado cuenta, Russian Roulette y éste One-Shot son sacados de hermosas y siempre simpáticas canciones. Lo próximo que tengo planeado es hacer uno con Bad Romance y Hush hush así que...**

**P.D: Hay algunas probabilidades (MUCHAS) de que elimine el primer capítulo de Ultraviolence porque, después de releerlo algunas veces, no me gustó como quedó entonces, debo ver como arreglarlo.**


End file.
